<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've had better days by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430309">You've had better days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarborough Fair Continuity [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Functionist Universe (Transformers), Gen, Memory Loss, POV Third Person, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me you didn't run off without letting anyone know," Tailgate sighed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rewind &amp; Tailgate (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarborough Fair Continuity [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've had better days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tell me you didn't run off without letting anyone know," Tailgate sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rewind fidgeted on his doorstep and shrugged noncommittally, before Tailgate stepped aside, allowing Rewind to slide past him into his habblock, hugging his arms against his chest. Tailgate shut the door behind him and opened his comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go ahead and guess," Whirl answered, and Tailgate huffed a dry laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's here," he told him, "He's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not fine," Rewind mumbled, wandering through his living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell Storm. Should I come get him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," Tailgate replied, "I'll let you know when he's ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whirl sighed, something weary, something sad. "Alright." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate cut his comm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have done that," he said. Rewind didn't turn to face him, instead inspecting the art he had up on the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have these?" he asked, "When you can't see them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what they are," Tailgate answered, "It's more for other people, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never have anyone over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rewind didn't reply and Tailgate sighed, crossing the room to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, then," he said, "I'll wait it out with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rewind was silent as he crawled up onto the furniture to join him, burying his helm in his lap like he wanted to curl up and vanish from the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>right,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he murmured, voice strained, "No one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," said Tailgate, not for the first time, "I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I keep searching my database and finding nothing. Its not right. It's like walking down stairs and you put your foot down on the floor but there's another step you didn't see. It just keeps going. Nothing is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's better, though," Tailgate reassured him, "Even if it's different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Rewind said, covering his head, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So why does it feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tailgate grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over his guest, burying him in darkness. "It is what it is, 'Wind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no more war," Rewind mumbled, "No more apartheid. It's just over. I should be happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be anything you aren't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not even me," he rasped, curling tighter inward, "I'm just an echo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're you," Tailgate reassured him, "You just think you're someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels like the other way around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rewind was silent for a moment. "I miss Dominus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Tailgate said again, "Me, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know they didn't do anything wrong," Rewind continued, "But I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. I just look up and suddenly I'm married to strangers and I think to myself, how did I end up here? Who am I? How could people like this possibly understand me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you're going to regret running off when your memories come back," Tailgate reminded him, "You always do. Why don't you just leave a note at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rewind didn't didn't answer, tightening his fist around a handful of blanket instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Tailgate murmured, "I'll wait it out with you." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>